


experiencing the first everything

by wasbandom



Series: average problems [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Family Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Marriage, Parents, Underage Drinking, andy is 16, lucas is 15, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasbandom/pseuds/wasbandom
Summary: “Why are you still up?” he asks and kisses the top of Tyler's head.“Lucas, he – he isn't home yet and he doesn't answer my calls. What – what if something happened, Josh?"





	experiencing the first everything

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick update on this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> I'm sorry for mistakes, I hope it doesn't ruin the fun in reading.

Josh reached out for the body next to him in bed realizing that Tyler is not there. 

He raises an eyebrow and looks at the digital clock on the nightstand. 02:32 AM.

Josh stands up from the bed, stretching and fishing for his robe. He can hear faint noises from the living room.

 

 

“Tyler?” he asks and shuffles into the living room, arms crossed over his chest. He notices the TV, not surprised that the only thing running at this time are info commercials.   
Tyler is sitting on the couch, phone in one hand, the other playing nervously with his hair.

“Ty?” Josh tries again and Tyler jumps from the couch, phone falling to the ground.

“Shit, you scared me.” he said and let out a shuddering breath, collecting his phone from the ground.

Josh gives him a weak smile and approaches his husband, wrapping him up in a hug.

“Why are you still up?” he asks and kisses the top of Tyler's head.

“Lucas, he – he isn't home yet and he doesn't answer my calls. What – what if something happened, Josh? I – I don't know should we call the po-” Josh took Tyler's head in his hands and gave him a sweet kiss. “It's Lucas, babe. Maybe he forgot the time and fell asleep at Mark's, don't worry. We never had to worry with him.”

 

Tyler smiled at him. “Maybe we should call Mark? I don't know just – just to be sure.”

“Okay, yeah, lets do that.” Josh said and both sat down on the couch again taking Tyler's phone and dialing Mark's number.”

first ring ... second … third … fourth … “'llo?” a tired voice came through the line. 

Tyler was relieved. 

This was a progress. 

“Hi, eh, Mark? It's Lucas' parents … we – Lucas still there? We're not mad, we just want to know if he is sleeping at you're house tonight. He should have been home” Josh looks at the clock above the TV “one and a half hours ago”.

There was a long silence on the other end and Josh cleared his throat. “Mark?” “Mr. Dun, Lucas was never here tonight? We – we are actually not – not really talking right now, so … I don't really know where he is.”

Okay, NOW Josh is panicking and after glancing at Tyler he can say that he is too.

“Wh – Wait, what?! Okay, just – just if, if you hear from him, just call us, please.” He ended the call abruptly and focused his attention back on Tyler, who was on the verge of a panic attack.

Josh caressed his cheeks. “Hey, hey. Look at me, Tyler. Everything is going to be alright, babe. We're going to find him, okay? I'm sure he is safe and sound. I – I mean it's Lucas, he – he … he is okay, alright?”

Tyler struggled to take a breath but nodded nonetheless. “Babe, you need to breathe .. in … and out.”

While Tyler tried to steady his breathing, Josh tried to call Lucas again, without success, the call went directly to voicemail.

“Lucas, please, if you hear this, call us back. We're worried.” He ends the call and stands up from the couch, looking for his boots and jacket not bothering to change into other clothes.

 

While putting on his jacket he sprints to the living room again, looking at Tyler. “I'm going out, trying to find him. Stay here, maybe he'll come back.” 

Tyler nods and wraps his arms around himself. 

“Tyler” Josh says firmly, ready to go out the door “we're going to find him”. 

Tyler doesn't nod this time, only shuffles back to the couch, phone again in his hand.

 

 

Josh sighed and opened the front door locking eyes with his son's. “Lucas?” he asked and catches him before collapsing to the ground.

“Oh god … TYLER?! He's here, he's here!”

Josh carried him inside.

He lays him down on the couch and in the rush of panic he checks for a pulse, which gladly is still there. 

He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding back.

Tyler crouched down, playing with Lucas hair and holding Josh's hand.

“Lucas?” Josh tried to wake him up. Lucas didn't move.

“Lucas? Hey? Please, wake up.” Tyler took his sons head in his hands and shook him a bit. 

Lucas groaned, trying to open his eyes slowly.

Tyler closed his eyes and thanked god. “Wha'happn?” Lucas croaks out and rubbed his eyes.

“What happened? What happened?! Why don't YOU tell us what happened, Lucas?!   
You were supposed to be home nearly two hours ago and worst thing, you lied – you lied to me and your Dad and we were worried sick, goddamn it, what's wrong with you?” 

Josh was angry, furious, pissed off. 

Tyler locked eyes with his son. 

“Lucas, please. Just – are – are you okay?” He glanced back to Josh. Suddenly, Lucas burst into tears.

Tyler took him into his arms. “Hey, it's okay, we're not mad, we're just worried, please, don't cry.”

Josh sighed and kissed the top of his sons head. “It's okay, buddy. You're safe now, you can tell us.”

“I – I was at this this party, and I know y-you would never let me go there al-alone, so I lied about Mark. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry. I thought that I could handle the alcohol but everyone was pushing me and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”

He sobbed harder, falling into Tyler's chest.

Josh rubbed his back. “It's okay, you're okay, Lucas. You're safe.”

 

 

Lukas was now fast asleep on the couch. Tyler covered him with a thick blanket, putting water bottles next to the couch.

Josh was sitting in the kitchen, starring at the coffee in his hands. 

Tyler wrapped his arms around the Josh's waist.

“I don't want them to grow up” he said and kissed Josh's shoulder.  
“Because a night like this is not going to be rare anymore. It's them going to parties, them breaking rules, them making us go crazy. I don't know if I can handle it. And I'm scared … I'm scared that they going to end up like me, back … back when I was isolating myself. I'm scared that they going the wrong way and I can't help them because they're growing up and I can't stand in their way but I want to protect them so bad-”

Josh interrupted him with a kiss.

“We will try our best Tyler. And I know it's going to be hard, but they're our sons. They're going to experience their first heartbreak, the first bad grade, the first fight, their first hangover – well frankly, I'm hundred percent sure that Lucas is in fact a few hours away from experiencing it” Tyler chuckles. “ and we just need to be there for them in that particular moments, but we can't prevent it from happening, because who are we kidding, we were the same.” 

Tyler smiled at his husband. “You were a bad influence on me, Mr. Dun.” Josh laughed out loud. “That's not true.” he said and kissed Tyler's cheek. “I know, you saved me more than once ...” Tyler looked over his shoulder to his son passed out on the couch. “I'm just glad he's okay.” “Yeah, me too.”

They could hear footsteps coming closer and both looked up to the hallway, Andy looking sleepily at his parents.

“What's goin' on?” he asked and Tyler and Josh looked at each other and responded simultaneously “We're going to explain tomorrow.”


End file.
